Nodwick
Nodwick is a fantasy comic strip created by Aaron Williams, about the long-suffering henchman for a group of adventurers. The series began as a strip in the tabletop roleplaying periodical Dragon Magazine, before graduating to its own comic. Connections IN Nodwick * Arthurian Legend Two very different takes on Arthurian legends appear in Nodwick, when Merlin from the movie Excalibur and the French mocking knight from Monty Python and the Holy Grail both make cameo appearances in Nodwick #31. * Cerebus Cerebus makes an unofficial cameo in Nodwick #31. * Cthulhu Mythos In A Very Special Nodwick Anniversary, Nodwick's teammate Piffany recounts an adventure at "Misscatoni.. University" where they found the Necronomicron (sic). * DC Universe In Nodwick #33, after the warrior Yaeger dies, he meets Death of the Endless. * Dork Tower Nodwick crossed over with another Dragon Magazine strip, Dork Tower, in the storyline A World Without Piffany, when Nodwick was traveling between realities. * Dragonlance In Dragon Magazine #282's Nodwick strip, Wizard/Warrior Wrasslin' Federation, Nodwick referees a magic battle between Dragonlance's Raistlin Majere and Forgotten Realms' mage Elminster. * Dragon's Lair Dirk Daring from the arcade game Dragon's Lair makes an unofficial cameo in Nodwick #31. * Dungeons and Dragons In A Very Special Nodwick Anniversary, Yaeger claims to have battled Venger and Tiamat alongside the child heroes of the Dungeons and Dragons cartoon series. * Forgotten Realms In Dragon Magazine #282's Nodwick strip, Wizard/Warrior Wrasslin' Federation, Nodwick referees a magic battle between Dragonlance's Raistlin Majere and Forgotten Realms' mage Elminster. * Harry Potter Harry Potter makes an unofficial cameo in Nodwick #31. * Highlander The Kurgan makes an unofficial cameo in Nodwick #31. * Image Comics Medieval Spawn makes an unofficial cameo in Nodwick #31. * Lord of the Rings Frodo Baggins makes an unofficial cameo in Nodwick #31. * Marvel Universe In the Nodwick strip Greetings from Down Under, Nodwick's wizard associate Artax placates the angered spider-goddess Lolth by giving her the details of a potential suitor living on another plane of existence; she is subsequently seen amorously pursuing Spider-Man. * Masters of the Universe The Sorceress of Castle Grayskull makes an unofficial cameo in Nodwick #31. * Order of the Stick Roy from Dragon Magazine's Order of the Stick makes a cameo in Nodwick #31. * PvP Nodwick crossed over with another Dragon Magazine strip, PvP, in the storyline A World Without Piffany, when Nodwick was traveling between realities. * Ravenloft Nodwick encounters the vampire Count Strahd from the Advanced Dungeons and Dragons' horror setting Ravensloft in the strip Interview with the Lost Boys in the Dark Shadows of Ravensloft. * What's New? Nodwick crossed over with another Dragon Magazine strip, What's New? with Phil and Dixie, in the storyline A World Without Piffany, when Nodwick was traveling between realities. * Willow Queen Bavmorda makes an unofficial cameo in Nodwick #31. * The Wizard of Oz Glinda the Good Witch makes an unofficial cameo in Nodwick #31. Connections TO Nodwick * PS238 The superhero schoolkids of Aaron Williams' comic PS238 travel back in time and encounter Nodwick in PS238 #39. Category:Characters Category:Comic Books